


Lunch convo

by depressed_mermaid_53



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blushing, Boy Squad, Fluff, Insecurity, Kinks, Love, Lunch conversation, M/M, Teasing, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_mermaid_53/pseuds/depressed_mermaid_53
Summary: Lunch with the boy squad + Evak





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing. I haven't written anything that's not for school in years so forgive me if it's a little rusty. Hope you enjoy :)

Isak approached their usual lunch table with a smile on his face, as he looked from Jonas to Magnus and Mahdi. Finally, his gaze landed on the boy who lit up his world. He was so happy at how Even effortlessly fit with his friends. It was like they had just always been together. Like their lives had just always been intertwined instead of having just met a few magical months ago.

Isak sat down next to his boyfriend, instantly lacing their fingers together.

Even looked into Isak's eyes smiling at the boy that had become his whole world. His eyes crinkled up in the way Isak loved, letting him know the smile was real.

They were pulled into their own little moment. Even forgetting about the conversation he had been a part of only seconds earlier.

“I swear man, she had no gag reflex,” Jonas said bringing both boys back to the school cafeteria.

“That's crazy man,” Mahdi shook his head chuckling.

“Hands down best blowjob ever,” Jonas replied looking around the table eyebrows raised.

“It could've been _that_ good,” Even suddenly spoke returning to the conversation he had momentarily checked out of.

“It was man.”

Before Jonas could say anymore Magnus got a questioning look on his face Isak had learned to try and avoid at all costs. “Could it really be that good though?” Magnus questioned.

“What do you mean bro?” Jonas asked incredulously.

“I mean don't people always say it's better from a guy cuz they have a dick?” Magnus continued.

“What?!” Jonas exclaimed.

“I think I've heard that before,” Mahdi agreed nodding thoughtfully.

“I don't think that's how it works,” Jonas argued. Shaking his head.

“It's true” Even added casually leaning back in his chair arm around Isak. Three pairs of eyes shot towards him and then moved slowly to Isak.

Isak blushed looking down at the table.

“Oh? Is that so, well Isak what do you think?” Magnus turned to his friend laughter in his voice.

Isak's blush deepened. He took a breath seeming to gain some confidence. He looked up at Magnus then, smirking.

“Well Even gives 10/10 blowjobs.” Isak replied a pleased look on his face as he leaned back into Even.

The table broke out into laughter and surprised gasps from all the boys, Even included.

“Thank you baby,” Even finally said, after the table died down, kissing Isak’s cheek with his smiling lips. He loved how Isak’s confidence continue to grow.

“But seriously, is it better with guys Even?” Magnus asked skeptical still and full of curiosity.

“Well, I can't speak for everyone, but Isak deep throats like a champ,” Even replied his teasing demeanor present as usual. This lead to more laughs and more blushing from Isak.

“Oi!” Magnus exclaimed delighted.

Lunch ended then, sparing Isak from having to continue that conversation.

After goodbyes were exchanged. Isak and Even parted ways with their friends heading to their classes hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lunch another talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on making this any longer than it was but I felt inspired. So this is for you Ella, Merry Christmas <3 I hope you like it
> 
> This may become a series, we'll see. If you have any ideas/requests of what you want to see, comment and I'll see what I can do :)

The boys are all sitting at lunch on a Monday afternoon. Isak is pouting because Even had a long lecture so he had to miss the first half of lunch. 

A smile spreads across Isak's face as he sees Even finally approaching the lunch table. However, it quickly fades to a concerned frown when he sees Even limping slightly. The boys seem to notice too as they look at him and Isak in confusion. Even sits down with a slight wince and Isak immediately places a loving hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay baby?” Isak asks rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

“Oh yeah I'm fine babe,” Even replies brushing off his boyfriend's concern. “I'm just a little uh...sore,” Even adds quietly to Isak with an awkward and uncomfortable expression. Then it hits Isak, Even is sore from this weekend. 

They spent the weekend in bed: sleeping, cuddling, kissing and a few other things. It's not Isak's fault; Even was gone for a week with his family on a trip and he missed his boyfriend. Even was more than willing to indulge him. 

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Isak says guiltily and quietly hoping their friends aren't picking up on any of this. 

No such luck.

“Wait what?” Magnus suddenly yells. Isak cringes already blushing. “but doesn't Isak bottom?!” Magnus asks loudly.

“Magnus!” Jonas hisses with a disapproving look. 

“Dude,” Mahdi shakes his head. 

“Magnus that's none of your business,” Isak tells him through gritted teeth.

“Come on you can't leave me hanging like that!” Magnus whines. 

“Magnus,” Even starts before anyone else can step in. “If you must know we switch okay?” Even says before Isak can stop him. “And you don't have to apologize baby. It's nothing I didn't ask for and nothing I haven't handled before,” Even says addressing Isak.  
“So he fucked you?” Magnus asks Even with wonder, looking between the two of them. 

“Oh my God Magnus! Yes I fucked him. I fuck my boyfriend and sometimes my boyfriend fucks me. Are you happy now?” Isak groans. 

“I'm just surprised is all,” Magnus says still looking deep in thought. 

“Wait why?” Isak squawks. 

“I don't know. Even just seems more dominate, I guess? And he's taller,” Magnus shrugs. 

“What does height have to do with it?” Isak scoffs. 

“No, he kinda has a point. That's not what I would've expected either,” Mahdi adds looking thoughtful.

“Do you guys just sit around and think about my sex life?” Isak asks incredulously.

“I don't,” Jonas says with his hands up, shaking his head. 

“I mean it's not like he fucks me every time,” Even starts.

“No,” Isak interrupts loudly. “Stop talking about our sex life if you want it to still exist after today.” 

Even's eyes widen at that and he holds his hands up in surrender with his lips pursed. 

“Isak,” Magnus sighs exasperatedly. “Just let me ask questions! Please!” he begs.

“No,” Isak shakes his head, still flustered. Just then the bell rings to end lunch. “This conversation is over now,” Isak says firmly. 

Isak grabs Even's hand and drags him away from the table hurriedly. 

“Are you seriously okay? I'm sorry if I went too hard last night,” Isak says to Even, his concerned look returning to his face.

“Yes love, I'm seriously fine. Last night was hot. I loved every minute,” Even reassures him, holding Isak's cheek softly. 

Isak smiles lovingly back for a moment before he spots Magnus behind Even's head eavesdropping from a few feet away. 

“Magnus!” Isak shouts angrily. Magnus scampers away laughing. Even just shakes his head with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has something in his backpack ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These little things are honestly so fun to write, but I'm already running out of ideas so if you want to see more please give me suggestions :)

It's a regular afternoon at the lunch table with the boys. Isak is sitting almost in Even's lap as the other boys roll their eyes at the couple. 

Isak knows he's kind of clingy with Even, but he can't help it. His boyfriend is not only super hot, but also sweet and caring towards him. What is he supposed to do? He's only human he justifies as he leans farther into Even. 

“Hey Isak can I see your homework for stats? I didn't get like the whole backpage,” Magnus asks. Isak groans having to look away from Even.

“Magnus why can't you just do your own homework?” Isak asks with an unimpressed expression.

“Come on dude, please!” Magnus begs.

“Okay fine,” Isak relents turning towards his bag without unclasping his hand from Even's. 

Isak grabs the homework quickly without really looking, trying to get back to Even as quick as possible. He soon realizes that was a mistake when the handcuffs he's been hiding in his bag, as a surprise for Even, fall out onto the floor.

“Shit,” Isak hisses trying to grab them before anyone sees. 

“Was that..?” Jonas starts to ask. 

“No,” Isak interrupts feeling his face heat up as he shoves the handcuffs to the bottom of his bag.

“Dude,” Mahdi says with raised eyebrows.

“Oh my god you kinky fuckers,” Magnus yells, starting to laugh. 

“Shut the fuck up Magnus, here.” Isak yells, shoving the homework towards him angrily. 

“Baby where did you get those?” Even whispers in his ear.

“They were supposed to be a surprise for you, but I guess that's ruined now.” Isak whispers back with a pout.

“No it's not Isak,” Even says with big serious eyes. “I'm the luckiest mother fucker ever. That's so hot that you bought those for us.”

“Really? You're excited?” Isak asks shyly, happy to hear Even's validation.

“Yes,” Even tells him with a serious nod. 

“Okay enough of this talk at the lunch table,” Jonas says with a shooing motion of his hand. Even giggles as Magnus shoves Jonas. 

Isak just rolls his eyes feeling just completely over how much the boys know about his sex life at this point. They're way too invested in his like really, he thinks smugly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chilly day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just fluff and that's it. Lol hope you enjoy :)

They're all sitting at their usual lunch table, and it's a particularly cold day. Isak tries to play it off like he's not cold. He forgot his thicker jacket at home which he thought would be fine, but he can't stop shivering. 

“Baby are you cold?” Even asks him, completely ignoring the conversation he was having with Jonas and Mahdi about a film they all recently saw. 

“No,” Isak says defensively, teeth chattering as he speaks.

“Isak,” Even says with slight concern, but mostly just utter disbelief.

“I'm f-fine,” Isak tries again with another shiver. 

“Come on you're shivering, here just take my jacket.” Even starts talking his jacket off for his boyfriend.

“No, no Even then you'll be cold!” Isak argues trying to stop him, teeth still chattering.

“No, I'll be fine baby. Just take it,” Even counters as he puts his jacket around Isak's shoulders. “There, now you'll be nice and warm.” Even says with a smile, adjusting the jacket around Isak.

As if that wasn’t enough, Even then proceeds to wrap an arm around Isak. Then he pulls Isak impossibly close so he can warm him up more. Isak tries not to look satisfied as he discreetly snuggles closer. Even just kisses him on the forehead in response, causing Isak to smile up at him with love clear in his eyes. 

“You two are disgusting,” Mahdi shakes his head with a smirk.

“So domestic,” Jonas teases with a shit-eating grin. 

“Isak you are so spoiled,” Magnus laughs. The other boys laugh with him. Isak scowls. 

“Come on guys leave him alone. My baby was cold,” Even says looking down at Isak tucked into his side. 

Isak looks back up at him and tits his chin to ask for a kiss. Even kisses him gently on the lips, pulling back all too soon. 

“Please stop,” Jonas begs with a fake gagging noise. 

“Fuck off. I wasn't even that cold; I just have a nice boyfriend,” Isak says with a scowl.

“Yeah okay Isak,” Jonas says with an eye roll.

“You're all just jealous that I have a perfect boyfriend, and you're lonely.” 

“Yeah right Isak, you're the perfect one. You put up with all my crap and love me unconditionally,” Even says looking at his boyfriend with insecurity in his eyes that only Isak can see.

“Baby, you know that's not true right? I don't put up with you. I love you. You're the best thing in my life,” Isak says with severity, taking Even's face in his hands gently.

Even's loving smile in response is bright enough to makes Isak completely unbothered by the fact that the boys are still sitting there. Then Even nods and whispers that he loves Isak “soooo much.” And the world seems to stop for him.

Isak looks back at the boys dropping his hands from Even's face. He expects them to be laughing at him and teasing them, but instead he just sees soft smiles on all their faces. Isak blushes, for he's not used to showing that side of himself to anyone but Even. 

Luckily they have to go back to class before Isak gets too embarrassed. 

“Thank you baby,” Even says, kissing Isak on the cheek before heading off to class with a blinding smile. 

Isak is so lucky to have that boy in his life, he thinks. He stands there in the hallway forgetting about his class, that he ends up being late for. It doesn't matter though all he can think of for the rest of the day is Even anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has another question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are liking this little silly fic it's so fun to write! I want sure if people would like how short the chapters are, but y'all seem to like it so I'm hoping to continue :)

“Okay now Isak's here so can I ask my question now?” Magnus asks as soon as Isak sits down next to Even. 

Isak immediately groans at the question, already knowing it's going to make him blush. 

“Magnus you can ask a question, but like I told you before if it makes Isak uncomfortable; I'm not going to answer.” Even replies with a small tight smile. 

Isak looks over at him wishing they were alone right now. He looks so good today and Isak isn't blind. He's only human and he'd like to take Even to bed right this very minute. 

“So my question is,” Magnus begins, bringing Isak back to the table; Even's profile is very distracting. “Why would anyone willingly take it up the ass? Like how do you even get off on that?” 

Isak groans and blushes already annoyed and embarrassed. “Magnus what the fuck are you talking about?” Isak asks with disbelief clear in his voice. Even looks like he's not going to say anything in fear of Isak getting pissed at him too. 

“Like that seems hella uncomfortable so how do you even get off?” Magnus asks with real confusion in his expression. 

“Magnus do you even know what a prostate is?” Isak asks like he's the dumbest person alive. Which currently, Isak thinks he might be. 

“Prostate?” Magnus asks, his face contorting and showing how uninformed he really is. 

“Yes, that thing up your ass.” Isak says with an annoyed tone. Magnus looks more confused. “Have you ever been to health class?” Isak asks with frustration. The other guys laugh including Even. “Go explore your own ass or Google it before you go judging my sex life. I mean at least I have one.” Isak says and the guys laugh harder while Magnus goes red. 

“I'm sorry dude. I was just curious. I didn't mean to offend you,” Magnus apologizes looking a little shameful, which is unlike him. It makes Isak feel a tad guilty. 

“It's fine. I just feel like some of these questions could be answered easily by the internet.” Isak replies a little gentler than before. 

“Yeah, but why would I ask the internet when I have a butt sex expert as my friend?” Magnus asks, his goofy smile returning to his face. 

Isak groans again, but it's more of a laugh this time. The other guys laugh along and Even shakes his head with fond disbelief. Isak could have it much worse. His friends are great really he thinks for the last few minutes of lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is spoiled little baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! So this chapter isn't all during lunch because I felt like that would be too short, but let me know what you think of it :)

Isak walks to the lunch table on Monday in his new Adidas sneakers he got the previous weekend.

“Whoa nice shoes bro,” Mahdi complements him as he sits down next to Even.

“Thanks,” Isak says with a grin.

“You got  _ another _ pair of new shoes Isak?” Jonas asks with raised eyebrows.

“Even bought those didn't he?” Magnus asks with a knowing laugh. Isak nods sheepishly. “You're so spoiled,” Magnus laughs harder.

“I am not!” Isak protests stubbornly.

“Yeah you kinda are dude,” Jonas agrees.

“Even wanted to get them for me,” Isak protests.

“Who wants to work all week for their own money, just to spend it on new shoes for their boyfriend every week even though he doesn't even need them,” Jonas asks.

“He's just a nice boyfriend,” Isak says with a slight whine.

“Even how do you put up with a whiny spoiled baby as a boyfriend?” Mahdi asks jokingly.

“I love spoiling my baby,” Even replies wrapping Isak in his arms and kissing his cheek. “And as for the whining, I know how to make him be quite,” Even says. Isak groans, trying to squirm away from him at that.

“Oh my God,” Magnus laughs, clearly amused.

“Really though Even, do you actually like spending so much money on Isak?” Jonas asks.

“We have a lot more disposable income then you would think so yes I like to use my extra money to make him happy. Wouldn't you want to give the person you love anything they want if you could?” Even questions. “Also I buy a lot of things for him that I benefit from as well,” Even winks.

“Okay gross,” Mahdi mutters.

“I love you,” Magnus laughs with an unbelieving expression.

“I guess you're right though. If I had extra money around I would want to spend it on people I love,” Jonas replies thoughtfully.

“I don't really care about material items all that much, but I know Isak likes shoes and other things,” Even winks at Isak again. “So I get them for him,” Even shrugs.

“Y'all are just so jealous that Even is my boyfriend. He's basically as perfect as any human can get.” Isak says kissing Even on the lips right at the table. Even laughs into the kiss with love. The other boys laugh somewhere in the background, but Isak doesn't hear them

~

That night, Isak is sitting next to Even on their bed typing on the laptop Even bought him. When he turns to his boyfriend with questioning eyes.

“Yes baby?” Even asks curiously with a light chuckle at Isak's expression.

“It's just...” Isak trails off. “I..” Isak tries again. “You know I don't expect you to pay for all these things for me right?” He asks.

“Of course I know that baby,” Even replies with a patient smile.

“It's just at lunch today–” Isak says looking down.

“Sweetheart they don't have any bearing on our relationship or how I feel about us. I like to spend money on you and most of the time when I buy you other pretty things besides shoes, it's also for me.” Even says reassuringly. He rubs Isak's back calmly. Isak gives a small smile. “I love to see my baby all pretty for me,” Even adds, trying to coax Isak into a bigger smile.

Isak gives in smiling wide and snuggling into Even's side. “I like having someone to take care of me sometimes. You make me feel so safe Evy,” Isak says quietly.

Even's heart melts at that. “I'm always going to be here to take care of you my love.”

Love radiates from both boys, seeping into each other's skin. They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms with smiles and hushed “I love you”s whispered to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want, we can talk and be friends :)


End file.
